Data streaming, particularly media streaming, is becoming more and more common. Services that provide data streaming make use of network resources. In particular, data streaming, particularly video streaming, consumes network bandwidth, data stream server processing power, and routing and switching resources.
Accordingly, it may be a problem to conserve network resources consumed by a data stream.